Xaviorless
by Ozymandias08
Summary: What happens in a world without Charles Xavior? What will happen to the thousands of kids across the nation without his influence?


Xaviorless- an X-men Fanfic

Charles Xavior, scholar, teacher, headmaster and mentor to hundreds of Mutant students from all across the world. But what if we lived in a world without Professor X? What would the world be like? This is the story about teen mutants and their decisions and how they change the world that has no Charles Xavior.

Part 1

Reggie Velhousen was an average 16 year old sophmore. 3.0 GPA, lots of friends everything. But on the first day of school he started to feel different. Not just everyday going through _those _changes different. But he felt as if he had something else going on inside of him, he ignored it, not telling anyone about it.

He was sitting in his history class, which was now at the tail end of the semester, talking about how America was dealing with the 'mutant menace'. He felt sick, he almost fell out of his chair, catching himself on a desk. "Reg, you okay?" the girl next to him asked. He would have said 'yes' but he couldnt speak for some reason. As he looked up from the desk the girl next to him let out a shriek. Reggie wondered why she screamed and looked behind him to the people on the other side of him. They fell back out of their chairs as he did. He looked up to his teacher, Mr. Verellon who did nothing but stare with wide eyes. "What?" he asked before the girl next to him handed him a compact mirror. He flipped it open and stared at his own face.

His skin had turned a deep green color, much like that of grass. It also had sprouted several large wart-like bumps all over his complexion. He slowly reached up with a hand, that now had simular features to his face and ran a hand over his now rough face. He finally looked into his own eyes, now an amber glow to them instead of their normal brown color. He stared in disbelief. "No... no..." he gasped, throwing the small mirror against the wall, it shattering on impact. Reg rushed out of the room, abandoning his things.

_What's happening to me?_ he asked himself as people stared at him as he rushed out of the building. Some shouted "Freak!" and "We dont want your kind here!" He slipped into the streets, covering his face as he retreated into an alleyway. He continued to look at his decolorated skin, which was now turning a bright emerald color. He sat there, crying at his completely abnormal appearance.

He stayed there until it started to become dark, he then made his way to a payphone booth, which the lights were out on. He dailed his home phone number, letting it ring once... twice... thrice... and hung up. He was worried at what his parents would think of his horrible appearance. His father was completely anti-mutant and Reg was fairly sure that he would never accept him again, being a mutant freak. He couldnt go home, he had no friends who he could go to in this emergency.

He stayed in the booth waiting to think up a decent plan. Nothing was appealing, so he finally decided that he would go home, sneak into his room and take his more valuable posessions. His video camera, all of his tapes, his journal and all the money he had in cash, which amounted to $120.43. He slowly made his way up to the apartment complex, and slid up the fire escape. He noticed that he easily shimmied to the window outside his room and into the window. He stood in his room and gazed at his belongings, knowing that he wouldnt likely ever see this place again.

Reg urged himself foreward, collecting his belongings in a duffel bag and remembering how strange he looked. He slowly moved into the bathroom, gathering some coverall. He knew that it would only help so much to cover his lusterous and sandpaper-textured skin. He also grabbed a pair of black leather gloves to cover his now equally green but scaled appendages. He continued back to his room, placing everything in the bag. He did one last thing before sliding out of the window and into the night.

Mrs. Velhousen walked into her son's room, noticing the light on. She was so hopeful that her son had come home so that they could help him. But as she entered she realized that no one was there. Then she noticed something on the desk, a small note. It said only two words on it, which made her break down into tears, bawling and screaming. She ran out of the room, dropping the paper notepaper the only two words on it were...

_**Good-bye**_


End file.
